


The first cut is the deepest

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, NSFW, Orgasm, Sex, heavy smut, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/actor-tim-curry-attenidng-the-world-premiere-of-charlies-angels-on-picture-id156136701?s=612x612You're welcome!





	The first cut is the deepest

**Author's Note:**

> https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/actor-tim-curry-attenidng-the-world-premiere-of-charlies-angels-on-picture-id156136701?s=612x612
> 
>  
> 
> You're welcome!

He caught you off guard, pressing his already erect cock against your butt. Moaning hungrily on your skin. You tried turning, but he stopped you.

"Shhh, it's alright" he whispered.

You barely had time to react as his hands snaked their way around your waist, gripping you tight, he grinded his pelvis on you, sucking air through his teeth as his hands slid down over your pussy, forcing two fingers in you right away, you cried out and arched your back to him, not really keeping up with his horndog mind, but oh, how you got off on it.  
Removing his fingers and licked them clean, he groaned in excitement at your delicious taste and the wetness that formed between your legs.

"Oh, baby..!" he growled in your ear "fuck..." he could barely form a coherent sentence as his hands ravished your body. His hot breath in your ear sent throbbing jolts to your pussy and your knees buckled slightly.

Kneading their way to your ass, his hands roughly pinched and squeezed you, almost hurting you and you closed your eyes in pleasure and cocked your head for him to have better access as his lips crashed onto your neck, swirling his tongue around and biting you.  
He eagerly roamed you and started tugging at the waistband of your pants where he deftly ran his hands down your ass over your panties, thrusting you to him. He moaned with his lips on your skin as he roughly pulled your pants down. Exposing your ass to him, he spanked you as he slammed himself against you, roughly exploring you as he yanked your panties down, almost ripping them apart.

You gasped and spread your legs, turning your head to see him unbuttoning his own pants. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were wild with arousal and pure ecstasy.  
You tried to speak, but he shushed you right away and your pulse shot through the roof at his behaviour.

"Come here" he ordered and grabbed your ass.

You squealed and complied, arching your back even more to take him in, but almost lost your breath as he slammed himself in you forcefully, not taking any of your feelings into consideration, he kept thrusting, brutally and angrily. Growling incoherently as he bit your shoulder. His forceful hammering of your pussy and the way your bodies were placed made him lunge right at your G spot with each thrust. You sensed something was going to happen so you stopped squirming and let him continue, fully giving into whatever he did.

After a few moments something started building in you. You had never experienced it before but you knew right away that this was something that would change everything. Gradually your heart started racing, almost beating its way out of your chest and your hands involuntary cramped up into fists and your legs gave way, so Tim had to hold you up, sensing something rare and fantastic happening to you, his mindset shifted as he complied with your body and took his cue from you.

You opened your mouth just to tell him to keep going, when something clicked in you and it was like every problem that had ever bothered you vanished as a tidal wave crashed through you and left you completely hollow, only to fill you up with the warmest and most mindblowing feeling you had ever felt in the next second, wrapping around your body and mind as a soft, protective blanket.  
Your whole body went into convulsion and a tingling sensation ran up and down your spine, feeling like your soul were being caressed, your eyes teared up as you struggled to stand on your own two feet. It filled you with the most magnificant and earth shattering sensation and your neck and chest actually shifted slightly in color, to a flushed red.  
It lasted for a good 30 seconds and you had trouble understanding what really happened to you. Tim softly kissing your neck as he murmured praises to your warm skin.

It washed over you and receded. Tim slowed down and hugged you to him, smiling contently when he understood that his girl just experienced a powerful G spot orgasm. You stayed in his arms for a while, just trying to catch your breath and get back to reality.  
He let you have a few moments to yourself then he whispered with his lips on your back;

"How was it, lovely?"

You turned around and looked at him in disbelief, not fully understanding what just happened. He smiled and caressed your flushed neck. You took a deep breath, wanting to both cry and laugh at the same time, but you covered your mouth as the feeling landed in you and the emotion set in as a soft kiss from him and you struggled with tears wanting to flow over.

"It's alright" he whispered encouraging and kissed you "It's ok".

You just nodded. Your mind locked in a haze.

"Are you happy?" he asked and you nodded again and couldn't help the tears running down your face.

"Aaw baby!" he exclaimed "this was a good thing"

He embraced you and you hugged him desperately to you, feeling an overwhelming love for him deep in your core and a connection you didn't think was possible.  
He calmly ran his hands up and down your back as he kissed your neck, whispering words of love to your skin.


End file.
